1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to zoom lens systems, imaging devices, and cameras. In particular, the present invention relates to: compact zoom lens systems each having a wide view angle at a wide-angle limit and a high zooming ratio, being capable of rapid focusing, and realizing high optical performance particularly in a close-object in-focus condition; imaging devices employing the zoom lens systems; and thin and compact cameras employing the imaging devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there has been great demand for size reduction and high performance of cameras each including an image sensor that performs light-to-electricity conversion, such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras (referred to simply as “digital cameras”, hereinafter).
As zoom lens systems to be used in the above-mentioned compact digital cameras, various zoom lenses each having a three-unit construction of negative, positive, and positive have been proposed, in which a first lens unit having negative optical power, a second lens unit having positive optical power, and a third lens unit having positive optical power are arranged in order from an object side to an image side.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-258067 discloses a zoom lens having the above-mentioned three-unit construction of negative, positive, and positive, in which each air space between the first to third lens units is varied to vary magnification, the interval between the first and second lens units is varied in zooming from a wide-angle limit to a telephoto limit to vary magnification, the first lens unit is composed of two lenses, the second lens unit is composed of three lenses, i.e., a positive lens, a negative lens, and a positive lens in order from the object side, and the third lens unit is composed of one lens.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 2009-251568 and 2009-092740 each disclose a zoom lens having the above-mentioned three-unit construction of negative, positive, and positive, in which each air space between the first to third lens units is varied to vary magnification, the interval between the first and second lens units is varied in zooming from a wide-angle limit to a telephoto limit to vary magnification, the first lens unit is composed of two lenses, the second lens unit is composed of one positive lens and two negative lenses, and the third lens unit is composed of one lens.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-128194 discloses a zoom lens having the above-mentioned three-unit construction of negative, positive, and positive, in which each air space between the first to third lens units is varied to vary magnification, the first lens unit is composed of two lenses, the second lens unit is composed of three lenses, i.e., a positive lens, a positive lens, and a negative lens in order from the object side, and the third lens unit is composed of one lens.
Each of the zoom lenses disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 2005-258067, 2009-251568, and 2005-128194 has a short overall length of lens system, and therefore, realizes a further reduction in the thickness of a compact type digital camera. However, each of the zoom lenses has a variable magnification ratio as small as approximately 3, and a view angle as small as approximately 66° at a wide-angle limit, and therefore, does not satisfy the requirements for digital cameras in recent years.
On the other hand, the zoom lens disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-092740 has a variable magnification ratio as great as approximately 4. However, the zoom lens has a long overall length of lens system, and a view angle as small as approximately 60° at a wide-angle limit, and therefore, does not satisfy the requirements for digital cameras in recent years.